My Sweet Valentine
by Blodigealach
Summary: There was always hope if you have faith in love. 6996.


Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : 6996  
Timeline : Somewhere in TYL

* * *

**My Sweet Valentine**

Chrome had no idea why she made 3 chocolates that day. There was only Chikusa and Ken, so she was supposed to make only 2 chocolates. But she made 3 of them, and ended up carrying the last one left aimlessly. It wasn't like she really didn't know why she made an extra chocolate. She wanted to give it to the person she loved the most, but she knew that she couldn't give it just like that.

She walked aimlessly, holding the last chocolate in her hands. She thought very hard about whom she would give the chocolate to. When she thought about some possibilities, she saw Tsuna not far from where she stood then. She thought that someone like Tsuna wouldn't reject anything that was given to him. She decided right away that the chocolate would be given to Tsuna.

But then, Kyoko and Haru came to him, and gave him two boxes of chocolates. She could see how Tsuna blushed deeply at them, as they laughing and smiling at him. Seeing how happy they were with their most honest feelings, Chrome felt down. She turned around, and left them with the chocolate in her hands.

She walked as fast as she could, until she stopped at the park. She sat on one of the benches there, as she looked at the people passed by. Some of them were couples, holding hands as they're smiling at each other. She envied them somehow. She held her chocolates even harder, almost breaking it. It felt hurts in her chest, seeing people were in pairs like that.

Not long, a figure of someone she knew very well stood right in front of her. Wrapped in his suit, Hibari Kyouya stood there, staring at her like telling her to go. She raised her head, and their sight met. Hibari tossed away his sight in no time, yet he sat beside her, with a few inches gap.

"What are you doing here, Kokuyou?" asked Hibari coldly. Chrome looked down again.

"It's Chrome Dokuro…" she said quietly.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" repeated Hibari. He didn't even bother to look at her. She was just a weakling, just another herbivore mingled in his territory.

"I…" Chrome glanced at Hibari at thought for a while. She thought, maybe it was worth to give that chocolate to him. "I wanted to give this chocolate to you…" she said quietly as she loosened her grip and let the package of chocolate fell onto her lap. She stared at the package, and then took a glimpse at Hibari. He was looking silently at the package, but then he looked away.

"You don't really mean to give it to me, right?" asked Hibari without even looking at her. Chrome raised her head, looking at the black haired man. His expression was cold, but his words were so deep and warm.

"If you don't make it for me, don't give it to me. I hate to be a trash can," he said as he stood up and left her alone. Chrome just silently watched his back as he went away without any more words.

She felt down again. Hibari was right; it wasn't him whom she wanted to give the chocolate to. But she realized it was too selfish to wish that 'he' would be there to take her chocolate. It was far too selfish to wish such a miracle like that.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I sit here?" asked a man as he smiled and pointed at the empty seat right beside Chrome. She was a little bit shocked by the sudden presence of that man.

"Uh, yes…" she answered. He said a low thanks as he sat beside her. Chrome took a sight at him. He wasn't really tall, and he had quite cute face. His hair was black, and so does his eyes. He wore all-white clothes, and it looked like he was alone like her. Suddenly, he glanced at Chrome and their eyes met. Suddenly Chrome turned red, and she looked away from him.

"My name's Leonardo Lippi," he said as he smiled widely at her.

"I'm… I'm Chrome… Chrome Dokuro," she replied with a very low voice.

"Chrome, eh? Cute," he commented as he smiled again to her. Chrome could feel her face grew hotter and redder, but she couldn't understand why she got so nervous on him. He had somehow familiar aura with someone she knew very much, though they had just met that time.

Leo looked at the package in her lap and asked, "Is that chocolate?"

Chrome remembered that she still had her chocolate. Hibari rejected it, so it was still with her. She nodded a little at him, answering his answer without any words.

"So, you're waiting for your date here? Is it really okay for me to sit here? How if he misunderstand?" he asked as he smiled at her. Chrome's sight fell to the ground as the sadness covered her heart and expression.

"It's not necessary anymore…" she said quietly. Smile faded from Leo's face. He looked serious then.

"Why?" he asked seriously. She fell in silence for some seconds before she answered.

"He… he wasn't here anymore. So… this chocolate is not necessary anymore…" she answered quietly. It was very sad if she remembered that her precious Mukuro-sama was somewhere beyond her reached.

"May I take the honor to try that chocolate for his replacement?" he asked softly as he smiled again at her. She looked at him, and opened the chocolate box. There was only a medium heart-shaped chocolate there, as she was giving her own heart in a form of a chocolate. He took it gently, and took a first bite. He smiled widely at her soon after the chocolate slipped into his mouth.

"It was very good," he said. Chrome just quietly blushed at his compliment. They kept on silence until he ate all the chocolate.

"The chocolate is very good. You're good at this," he said once again.

"No, not really…" she said quietly as she blushed. He smiled at her and patted her head gently before he got up.

"Well, too bad I have to go. I still have some jobs to do," he said. Chrome stood up as well, standing in front of him.

"No problem. I have to go too," she said. He smiled at patted her again before he turned around from her.

"See you again, my beloved Nagi…" he said as he smiled and walked away quickly.

And when she heard what he said, she knew that her feelings were finally sent.


End file.
